warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossing Back
Who ever said it was Artie calling her in Eureka's 'Crossing Over'? Blaine is working on the other end with a bit of help from Nikki Speak for the Trees "So I'm thinking we compare these scans with the trees outside, see what that tells us." Claudia had been sent to Eureka to pick up a new batch of goo thanks to Fargo, only to get sucked into a mystery going on in Eureka, namely redwoods showing up in the center of Global Dynamics Henry nodded, "Okay, I'll go with you." As he said this, the Warehouse Tech's Farnsworth started to go off, "Oh, it's Artie. I'll tell him we're on a case." She excused herself from Henry, Carter, and Grace. She opened the device and called in, "Hey Artie." She wasn't met with Artie, but rather Blaine. "Why are you at GD?" the H.A.R.P. Tech snipped, "I thought we agreed I'' was going to be the one to pick the goo up!" Claudia quickly doubled back, "Okay, okay, okay! Calm down!" Blaine glared, "Remind me who was the ex-GD scientist. If you wanted a tour so bad, you could've asked!" "No offense Blainey, but that was several years ago...plus Dougie kinda invited me." Claudia shrugged. Blaine just gave her a flat look and sighed, "Fine...but I get to make the next errand, deal?" "Gotcha." she mimed a salute as Henry appeared over her shoulder. "So, is 'Artie' okay with-" he looked down to see the face on the screen, "Biston! What a surprise, can I help you with anything?" Blaine felt a tightening in his gut as he forced a smile, "Hey Henry, what has you kidnapping out hacker?" "Something up your alley, redwoods appearing out of nowhere in the main hall of GD." Henry said, "Think you can lend a hand?" Ammo Count "Henry, I'm just not finding anything unusual in the bio readings of the Redwoods." Blaine shook his head, "What else you got for me Henry?" The Eureka mechanic sighed over the tiny device Blaine had propped up, "That's why I called, it might not be bio-tech like we though." Blaine looked up from his data, "What do you mean? Something non-organic materialize?" Henry opened an image on the tiny device and sent it to Blaine to for more detailed look, "This just appeared ''inside of GD's Head of Security." Blaine stared at image of the round inside of the body in disbelief, not hearing Nikki walk in. "Blaine? What are you doing here? I thought you were hea-" Henry cleared his throat and Blaine spun around, "Oh...Nikki...you see, Claudia got the formal invitation without me knowing and-" The other H.A.R.P. Agent cut him off, "What's a fifty cal Browning Aviation Tracer doing unfired in a person?" The two scientists stared in silence at each other until Blaine introduced her. "Henry, meet Nicole Nola, our resident expert on ancient and modern weaponry...as well as our local florist." Henry gave a small chuckle, "Quite the combo, but what did you say Miss Nola?" Nikki took control of the mouse away from Blaine and manuevered around the 3D model, "There's no way that could've gotten inside her without going off...plus there's no entry wound." She looked to Blaine, "We looking at an art..." she looked at Henry who was still on-screen, "Art...by some new indie guy?" She attempted to lie. Henry sighed, "Miss Nola, Claudia is here picking up goo and helping out with this situation. I asked Blaine to look at some data back when we thought it was a biological issue, that being said, I'm not sure any more. Thanks for your help though Blaine." After Henry hung up, Blaine pushed back in his chair, "And he doesn't suspect a thing." Nkki moved some papers and sat on the edge of his desk, "That's good though, last thing we want is the DoD tracking you down every time you step outside the Warehouse." "Still..." Blaine moped, "These are the best and brightest in science. Sooner or later I'm going to say the wrong thing, I almost just did. When I left and for a while after, the head of security at GD was a guy, even when it was 13.1, Felix was in charge...that scan was of a woman. I would've gotten a notification if someone that big passed away or retired like the guy before Carter did." Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Time has not been friendly to you since you joined us...consider talking to Aden's friend Juan?" He forced a laugh, "And risk having the Latino Doctor send me out existence? Pass." Special Delivery Blaine stood in the doorway as Claudia and Pete wheeled in the Global Dynamics container, "What. is. That?" "Einstein-Grant Bridge Device." Claudia gloated, "First solo snag." Blaine frowned and followed them, "That was based on the impossible physics, the hunk a junk doesn't even work!" Pete raised an eyebrow, at them, "I'll let the two of you get back to your geek talk." He continued to push the container into the Warehouse. Blaine crossed his arms, "Claudia...why do we have a hunk of junk that in theory doesn't work?" Claudia sighed, "Classified." "You're kidding!" Blaine shouted, "I was looking at tree samples for hours until that bullet showed up!" She turned, "Wait, how'd you know about the bullet?" She looked a bit surprised. "Your fifty caliber bullet? Nikki ID'ed it in a heartbeat. Henry showed me when he pulled me off the case." Blaine countered, "I'll respect the GD non-disclosure, but just know that Global Dynamics was my home once too." he sighed, "As much as I'm afraid to go back there...I can't turn my back on them." Claudia nods, "I know you're afraid they'll figure out you and the others went Back-to-the-Future on the timeline, but if they haven't figured it out by now, I think you're good."